


The Calling Darkness

by Satan_boy69



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Again, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dark, Fluff, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, Levi saves Eren, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, Torture, Violence, You Have Been Warned, fluff at the end, if you have feelings dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_boy69/pseuds/Satan_boy69
Summary: Eren is kidnapped in order to lure out Levi, things progressively get worse for the young brunette.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540981
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	The Calling Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY. This fic is brutal and has a lot of trigger warnings. I wrote it a few years ago and just recently found it on my drive. I wanted to post it just because its still semi decently written. Don't hate me. lol

Title: the calling darkness

Eren's life had always been a series of choices. Hardly anything was ever for sure. However, at the moment there was one thing he knew for sure- that levi would save him. 

That one truth was what kept him strong as each knife, fist, and boot connected with his body. He could barely make out his attackers silhouette in the darkness of the room he was being held in. The windows were boarded up and only minimal shreds of light reached him. 

Another punch to his face caused him to fall back to the ground. 

Darkness And blood were all Eren knew, the darkness of his cell and the metallic taste of the blood that was running down his face. 

The taste of blood became stronger with each hit he received, each being more painful than the one before it. 

His shirt had been removed a while ago and he now had cuts and bruises splattered across his bare chest. He sat with his hands chained behind his back, heavily breathing and waiting for the next blow to his already hurting body. 

His captors leg collided with his face once more, this time causing him to fall back onto his back and cough up blood. Blood ran down his neck from his mouth, and eventually down to his chest to mix into the splotches of blood that had made home there. 

He attempted to get up, but the man put his foot on Eren's chest, keeping him on the ground. He kept moving to get up against the man's wishes, making him angry. He lifted up his foot and then brought it down hard into Eren's chest. Eren gasped and all the air was knocked right out of him. His breathing became short and ragged, but still the man showed no mercy towards his helpless victim. Again he brought down his boot onto Eren's chest. Eren grunted in pain with each hit, he blinked his eyes rapidly; trying to remove the spots that had appeared in his vision. 

He started to feel the dizziness of unconsciousness surrounding him; his body became heavy and it hurt to move anything. The man removed his boot when eren stopped fighting back. Eren's chest rose and fell in a soft sporadic rhythm. He tried his best to meet his captors gaze with his own glaring one, but his eyelids were heavy and he wanted to sleep. He fought the urge, knowing that if he did, he most likely wouldn't wake up. 

The man placed his boot onto Eren's chest once again. Eren shut his eyes and tensed, waiting for the final blow that would send him spiraling into unconsciousness. However, he never received a blow. He slowly opened his eyes as much as he could manage with the pain he was in. 

The man had kept his boot on the boys chest, but instead of continuing his kicking routine, he brought his foot lower. The foot moved down lower and lower until Eren's eyes widened with the realization of where the door was headed. 

The foot stopped when it reached its target- Eren's dick. Fortunately it was clothed, although that would do nothing to suppress any pain he would receive from being hit there in any way. 

The man pushed down lightly, gradually increasing the weight. Eren grunted and tried to wiggle away. But that just made the man push down harder. Eren yelled in agony, scrunching his eyes tightly closed. His captor smiled and chuckled with a deep throaty voice. 

"Tell me where he is and all your pain will go away completely." The man said an annoyingly soft tone. Eren was breathing heavily, the darkness called to him more than ever now. But he fought it back as best as he could. He wanted to keep Levi safe, he was what the man was after, and there was no way in hell he was going to give away Levi's location. 

Eren gathered all his strength and glared at the man. The man smirked with an all knowing glimmer in his eyes. Eren spit the blood in his mouth at the man, it landed on the boot that was assaulting him. The man smirk fell and his eyes lowered dangerously. 

"If that's how you want to play...so be it." He pushed down as hard as he could with his foot, causing eren to scream at the top of his lungs. He squirmed under the mans hold, trying to break free. But every time he moved, it only made it worse. Tears were at the edges of his eyes from the pain. He stopped moving and clenched his teeth and eyes, causing the tears to fall down his bloodied cheeks. 

The man chuckled "aww would you like a tissue little boy?..haha...pathetic. I don't see why someone so weak would be so important to such a great soldier like him. He must need you for something.." Eren glared at the man. " h-he loves m-me...th-that's some-thing you-can't understand because y-ou don't ha-have a heart" eren said in between sharp breathes. 

The man lifted his foot and put it back onto the ground. Eren wiggled into a makeshift sitting position. He couldn't fully sit up due to his hands being bound, so he was leaning on one elbow, slightly propped up. "He loves you huh..." The man said skeptical of the ability for levi to love someone. " yes.....he does..." Eren said through gritted teeth. "Has he ever expressed this love physically?" Eren was stunned by the question. "What does that matter?" He said defensively. The man smirked, "so he has...if I know him at all, I know how possessive he is of his toys...I know exactly what to do now...thank you..eren." Eren looked confused at his captor. "Wh-what do you mean?" He didn't like the way he was being spoken to, it was unsettlingly soft and gentle. The man stepped towards eren, who scooted back every time the man got closer. 

The man kneeled down in front of eren and grabbed his wrists. Eren struggled against the grip but succeeded in nothing. The chains that bound his wrists together was hung onto a peg on the wall. He glared at the man kneeling in front of him. The man got closer to him and went in between Eren's legs. Eren tightened his hands into fists, and stared at him, trying to predict his next move. 

Then man put his hand onto Eren's hip and scooted forward a little more. Eren's eyes widened when the man started to take off his belts. The man looked directly into Eren's eyes and smirked, undoing each buckle as slowly as possible to let eren fully realize what was about to happen. If eren didn't know then breaking him wouldn't be as fun. Eren started to struggle, accidentally kicking the man in the stomach. He received a swift, hard punch to the jaw as his punishment. When he opened his eyes again his belts were off and the man had started to pull off Eren's pants. Eren struggled even more, only levi was allowed to see that part of him, he didn't want anyone else to look at it or touch it. "Stop struggling, it will only make it worse for you." 

Eren shut his eyes as he felt the rest of his clothing leave his body. He shivered and tensed when he felt the man touch his now exposed dick. "Aww, don't worry, I promise it will feel the same as when your with him." 

Eren kept his eyes shut tightly as the man started to run his hands all over his body. His touches were light and gentle and it felt a lot like when levi would touch him. "No...no it's different..it's not the same as levi." Eren tried to convince himself. The man's fingers reached his nipple and started to play with it, while the mans slimy tongue made contact with the other one, lightly sucking it. The tongue swirled around Eren's nipple and he tried with all his strength not to react. However, his body wasn't in sync with his mind apparently, because his lower half was reacting against his wishes. The man reached his free hand down to stroke Eren's half erect member, causing him to take a sharp breath.

"No..stop reacting..." Eren pleaded with his body. "Looks like your body is betraying you, I told you it would be the same." The man said matter of factly. The man brought his fingers up to Eren's mouth and forced them in when eren refused to give into his request. Eren choked on the fingers that were intruding into his mouth. He made sure that they were coated with saliva however, because he knew what it was for, and he had no intention of going through the pain of being raped while dry. 

Once satisfied with how wet his fingers were, the man brought his finger down to Eren's entrance, circling the tight ring of muscle in a teasing way. Eren tried to relax so that he would be in less pain. But his anxiety and want to be saved kept him from doing that. The first finger went in easily enough. There was slight resistance but not enough to cause pain, since eren was used to this. The second finger went in and tears formed in the corners of Eren's eyes. His captor started to scissor his fingers, stretching the sensitive muscle around them. 

"This can be painless or very painful. You decide. Tell me where he is and I will make it painless, but refuse and it will be as painful as possible." Eren stayed silent and after a few minutes the man got the point. "Painful it is then. You can tell me his location at anytime and I will stop." The fingers inside of him were removed. Eren opened his eyes to look at what was happening. The man had wiped his fingers onto his discarded pants and was now using them to wipe his asshole dry. "Levi...please save me" eren silently prayed. 

The two fingers were again inserted, but this time there was prominent resistance. Since the fingers were dry, they wouldn't go in without force. Eren gritted his teeth and tried to keep his screams to himself. The two fingers were in and a third was being added.

Not being able to hold it in any longer when the third finger tried to join the other two, eren let out a blood curtailing scream. Tears ran down his face as he silently cried for levi to rescue him. 

The man removed his three fingers. "This is your last chance to tell me where levi is." Eren sobbed but said nothing. "So be it." The man released his own hardened dick and positioned himself in front of Eren's abused hole. He fully thrust into eren without mercy or warning. The breathe was knocked out of eren and he gasped for air. Tears flowed down his cheeks without cease. The man pulled back,"tell me where levi is!" He yelled.

"Right here you fucker" a third voice said. "..levi..." Eren whispered half consciously. He opened his eyes and sure enough there levi was standing next to his captor with his hands ready on the hilts of his blades. The man pulled out and put his pants back on. "Well well well....levi Ackerman.. You look shorter than I remember you." The man said smirking. "..tch" levi said in response. 

"..le-vi..." Eren whispered again, louder this time.

"Just hold on eren, I'm going to get you out of here." He said reassuringly. 

"Sorry but, you two aren't going anywhere," the man said smugly.

Levi walked up to the man with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You fucker... You hurt eren...MY eren.. You're going to pay for your offense with your life." Levi said in a low voice, almost growling. When levi was arms length away the man swung at him. But levi blocked it easily and delivered a swift punch to the man's stomach. The man grasped his stomach and bent down a little. Levi elbowed him in the back and the man fell to the floor. He drew one of his blades and put one foot onto the mans back to keep him subdued. He angled his weapon and was about to strike when the man tripped him and levi fell to the ground with the man getting on top of him in one swift motion. Levi's blade was thrown from his hand and he couldn't reach his other one because his hands had been pinned above his head.

Levi squirmed and struggled against the man's grip, but it was useless. The man put both of Levi's wrists into one of his hands and grabbed a knife from his pocket with the one that was now free.

He positioned his on the side of Levi's neck and chuckled. "Goodbye humanity's weakest." He lifted the knife and was about to run it along Levi's throat, but he was pulled back and off of the male.

Eren had found the strength to stand up and remove his chains from the peg on the wall. He walked over to the man hurting levi and wrapped the chain connecting his wrists around the man's throat, choking him and pulling him off levi. The man turned around and punched eren in the stomach and eren fell back because if the force, releasing the man from his choke hold. 

The man got up and kicked eren in the ribs. He gasped and coughed up blood. The man continued to kick Eren, forgetting about Levi, who had gotten up and silently drawn his weapon. He ran the steel blade into the man's chest. 

The man fell limp to the ground in a pool of blood. Levi rushed over to Eren and pulled him into his lap. "Eren....Eren answer me.. Look at me" he ordered the boy. "....Le-vi..." 

"I'm here brat, you're safe now"

Eren hummed and smiled, leaning into Levi's chest.

"God Eren...I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. When I heard the military police had kidnapped you I rushed to their headquarters and beat people till they gave me information." 

.."that's.....alright......he's..dead now?" 

"Yes..he's dead, he got what he deserved. "

"Thank you..for saving me" that was the last thing he said before he let the darkness take over. Levi carried him all the way to the medical team in their corps. Eren woke up a few days later with no memory of what happened or how he got hurt. Levi never told him. He said that by not telling him, he was protecting him. And every night levi hugs eren a little tighter and keeps him a little closer, to make sure that never happens again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I may revise it and turn it into an actually long term story.


End file.
